noritmofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Something To Dance For/TTYLXOX (Mash-Up)
|video = 200px}} Essa música é a junção de Something To Dance For e TTYLXOX da Zendaya e Bella Thorne. Letra DIALOGO NO VÍDEO: Bella: Hey, cole, you have to play Zendaya song, it's amazing ! (Ei, Cole, você tem que tocar a música da Zendaya, é demais!) Zendaya: Não, you have to play Bella song, it's amazing! (Não, você tem que tocar a música da Bella, é incrível) Cole: Now, if I to play both songs in a mash-up together ! (E se eu tocar as duas músicas juntas?) Zendaya: Humm, I like it! (Hum, gostei!) Bella: Alright ! (tudo bem, ok!) (Bella e Zendaya entregam seus MP3 para o DJ) FIM DO DIÁLOGO A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for (dance for) This is something you dance for There's a moment when you look to decide Who will fall, who will survive That's the moment when you find it inside On the line, this is your time And it's all I want And it's all I do A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for... Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX C'mon! Be, be, be my BFF (haha...) 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Show up in the same dress We don't know who wore it best Not make a big deal Act like it's a new trend Look good when we go 'round hereTry on these boots, I found This boy who said you're sweet He's got a best friend! (Think you'll always be mine...) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX! XOX, XOX, XOX, XOX… XOX! This, not something you wish for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next A dream like this, not something you ask for //And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX When it's a gift worth taking a chance for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next Then this is something you dance for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX This, not something you wish for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next A dream like this, not something you ask for //And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX When it's a gift worth taking a chance for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next Then this is something you dance for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX Galeria Categoria:Músicas